


Turning page

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exploring, Fluff, M/M, gentle sex scene, post engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: Coming back from the dinner with the other skaters, Viktor initiates a new part of their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has a subtle sex scene so read at your own risk! Although it's quite innocent if you ask me. (Hint: I suck at writing this type of things). I highly recommend you listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKBfsz3P7Us) while reading! Enjoy!

Coming back to the hotel room felt strangely different, suddenly Yuuri was hyperaware of Viktor’s presence behind him; the recent events just hit him. When they left the room in the morning, they were coach and pupil who happened to be lovers but now they came back _engaged_.

Have someone told Yuuri when he was younger that he’ll be engaged to his idol, he would’ve said that that was a cruel joke; as if he could even come close enough to Viktor to be considered a _friend_. But this was real; they were together.

Viktor didn’t turn on the lights, and neither did Yuuri. The room was slightly warm, enough to feel comfortable.

Both were quiet, a thing very unlike for Viktor. He talked all the way back with Chris, holding Yuuri’s hand tight and ignoring the looks they were getting or the cameras from reporters snapping pictures of such an innocent gesture. For the first time in a long time Yuuri wasn’t flustered to be spotted in such a compromising situation; he wanted them to know, _Viktor_ was _his_. The living legend from Russia was _his_.

“Are you going to bed, Yuuri?” Viktor said and for Yuuri it sounded like an excuse to start some kind of conversation; of course Yuuri was going to bed. The competition started tomorrow.

“Hm,” he nodded taking pieces of clothing on his way to his bed. Yuuri didn’t know what to say, but he knew that he couldn’t just end a conversation like that. “Are you going to the pool?”

Viktor’s eyes seemed darker without the lights on, almost navy. “No. I want to stay here with you.”

A simple phrase that held all the things Yuuri cherished. It made his heart beat faster in his chest, even when Viktor said it in a nonchalant tone.

Now wearing sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, Yuuri flopped on his bed while taking his glasses off. Tonight he was relaxed and the competition didn’t concern him even when his anxiety kept reminding him that this was the GPF; that this was probably his last chance to redeem himself and show the world that Viktor didn’t make a bad decision by choosing him.

The moonlight touched the side of Yuuri’s bed from the little space the curtains weren’t covering. Barcelona was peaceful and quite, and little by little the lights were turning off in the whole city, leaving only lampposts for those who moved through the night.

“Yuuri,” Viktor called in a whisper. Yuuri turned to look at him, closing his eyes slightly to try and see him without the glasses, “can I go there?”

Yuuri snorted. “The beds are pushed together, Viktor.”

Taking that as a yes (with Viktor, it was always a _yes_ ), Viktor crawled the inches that separated them, and he placed himself next to Yuuri on the bed. The bed was big enough for them to be squeezed together.

If there was something that didn’t change over the course of time, was Viktor’s beauty; the silky platinum hair against the pillow, the clear blue eyes looking at Yuuri as if he were the only thing in the room, the fair skin glowing in the darkness, the full lips that Yuuri already tasted a thousand times before.

Yuuri brushed a lock of his hair off his face with the tip of his fingers, barely grazing Viktor skin, but finally staying there against his cheek.

 _I love you_ , he wanted to say, but the words didn’t abandon his throat.

Viktor leaned in, pressing his lips softly against Yuuri’s; his fingers were tangled on his hair as he tried to bring Yuuri even closer. It was a slow and passionate touch, different from the many times they chastely kissed in private, what he was used to be a simple brush of the lips was now an intense and tender dance that sent goosebumps down his spine and warmth all over his body.

Yuuri held himself with one elbow to hover slightly over Viktor and give him room to place both hands on his neck. Viktor’s ring was cold against his skin, but still a beautiful reminder of things to come.

He felt Viktor pressing at his teeth with his tongue, asking once again for his permission without saying a word this time. Yuuri could never say no to him, and he accepted Viktor inside his mouth, tasting his sweetness and the strength of his passion.

“Yuuri,” Viktor pronounced his name slowly, feeling every letter and giving a new meaning to the word.

Viktor moved away to push Yuuri against the bed and sit on his lap. He was about to take his shirt off, but Yuuri swatted his hands away to do it himself; his hands deliberately touched Viktor’s skin as he removed the piece of clothing and let it fall on the ground next to the bed. As soon as he was free from the shirt, Viktor undressed Yuuri as well and quickly pressed his lips on his neck.

His skin there was sensitive and he trembled in his arms, holding himself back from letting out any weird noises. Viktor kissed, licked and bit at his skin enough to get his reactions but careful enough not to mark him. If Viktor were to leave any traces now, they were going to be visible for Yuuri’s free skate performance, with that low-cut costume of his.

The idea was tempting, of course, but as playful as Viktor was, he knew how to be a professional as well.

Yuuri always dreamed with seeing Viktor up close, but never in his craziest imaginations did he see himself moving his fingers over his skin and tracing every curve and mole; redrawing the edges of his back and shoulders with his own hands brought Yuuri a happiness he thought he already possessed.

 _I love you_ , he screamed internally once again. And when the words didn’t come out, he made sure to convey the message in a kiss; he looked at Viktor dead in the eye when he trapped his lower lip between his teeth. The intensity of this stare screamed the words he couldn’t say and it was obvious for him that Viktor knew in the way he pinned him down on the mattress.

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri muttered so quietly that he worried Viktor didn’t hear him as he explored Yuuri’s torso with his lips.

Viktor moved slow and temptingly from where his neck met his shoulder to his navel, pressing kisses here and there, moving his hands on his sides and constantly looking up at Yuuri. He removed the last pieces of clothing from Yuuri and as cold hit his skin, Yuuri pulled Viktor for another kiss.

It was in the quietness of the room that Yuuri realized this was meant to be.

No more words were spoken, but the room was filled with their voices and heavy breathings as they explored a part of their relationship that was still foreign to them. At the end they were both naked under the sheets, Yuuri’s forehead against his, while they pleasured each other with fingers twined over both of their cocks in a slow up and down motion.

It was a little bit embarrassing, but Yuuri was too caught up in the moment to care, so he shooed the voices away to concentrate on the man lying next to him on the bed. Viktor picked up the pace and his lips found Yuuri’s cheek in the dark and he only needed to whisper four words for Yuuri to finally lose himself:

“ _I love you_ , Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he stayed awake all night of if he lost consciousness at some point, but the sun was rising in Spain as he cradled Viktor against him. The proof of what they did the night before was all over the room and all over them, a constant reminder that only made Yuuri smile like an idiot.

Viktor was sound asleep, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. He was looking like a surrealistic painting, one that will most likely receive a name along the lines of _the beauty in platinum_ or something even cornier than that. It was a good feeling, staring at him while he breathed quietly and his long eyelashes seemed to flutter with his eyelids.

He placed a kiss on his hair trying not to wake him up. They were going to need to go out in a couple of hours anyways and he wanted Viktor to rest as much as possible. He knew just how tiring and nerve-wracking it was to just watch the performances from afar, probably more tiring than performing in itself.

Yuuri wasn’t nervous about not having enough sleep. The events that led to this moment gave him enough energy and the hope running through his veins fueled him with excitement. And he was here, with Viktor. He wasn’t fighting alone and even if things didn’t go as planned and Yuuri couldn’t get gold after the free skate, he already felt like a winner.

He extended his right hand towards the ceiling to look at his engagement ring. When he gave Viktor the ring, he gave it to him with the excuse of it being a simple lucky charm, but as always and as he already discovered, every time he opened up, Viktor met him where he was. And he gave a ring back.

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to contain the tears begging him to come out. He was so happy that he felt like exploding and his heart was pounding so hard against his chest that he was sure it was pretty audible.

When he opened his eyes again, Viktor’s hand was extended next to his as well. The sun seeping through the curtains hit the rings, giving them a rainbow-colored reflection.

He stared at both hands in awe and he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.

“ _I love you too_ ,” Yuuri admitted.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last scene was inspired by [this](http://felliss-art.tumblr.com/post/154992688212/fanart-i-wanted-to-do-after-ep-10-of-yoi-but) drawing. Sorry for this mess! I might edit it later. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
